


Drama Llama

by Hidashi_PissOff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Triangle, F/F, F/M, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidashi_PissOff/pseuds/Hidashi_PissOff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan cheats on Phil, Phil cheats on Dan, Lilly cheats on Dan, Kelly cheats on Lilly. It's a shape.<br/>I don't even know XD<br/>--<br/>I suck at writing, kind of, and I love all of you. Have fun reading :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Llama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone because you are all awesome!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+because+you+are+all+awesome%21), [And me..](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=And+me..), [Because why not](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Because+why+not).



> Cutting and stuff in future chapters.. maybe :3  
> Maybe some smut ;)  
> Mayyyybbeee... Only if you behave.  
> \--  
> I DO NOT OWN DAN AND PHIL BUT I WISH I DID.  
> \--

Dan looked at Phil, "I wouldn't cheat on you, babe," Dan caressed his cheek "You know that, right?" Phil nodded "Yeah," Phil leaned in towards Dan and kissed him "I love you." Dan mumbled into the kiss before pulling away. Dan brushed his hand against Phil's crotch and winked "Have fun taking care of that." he giggled and stood up. (Huehuehue, I'm an evil asshole x3) Dan walked to the small desk his laptop was on. "Dan?" Phil said as he walked into Dan's room an hour later "Peej invited me to go out; do you mind staying here?" (Yes, I am aware that the Fantastic Foursome broke up and that they don't talk anymore.) "Yeah, how long will you be gone?" Dan said, turning in his office chair "Maybe an hour and a half," Phil replied "See you, Dan ." Little did Dan know that his ebony-haired love was cheating on him with another. \--------------- Sorry It was short! I'll make longer chapters, don't worry :) <3 Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos! You made it through! :3 ILY


End file.
